


This is the Only Way I know How to Say that You Got My Attention

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: She only touches that interesting for her





	This is the Only Way I know How to Say that You Got My Attention

**Author's Note:**

> my first contribution for this fandom. Sorry if this is too short.

“Sherlock, what do you think?” Wato turned around only to find an empty chair. Panicked, Wato stood up and glancing around the room. She sighed in relieved when she saw Sherlock was looking at the giant aquarium in the middle of the room.

“Sherlock!” Wato hissed as she marched toward Sherlock. She got there in time before Sherlock put her hands inside the fish tank.

“I’m so sorry,” Wato apologized on behalf of Sherlock like she used to. Good thing their client doesn’t mind because Sherlock wasn’t the first person that tried to put their hands inside the fish tank. But mostly it was a kid and not an adult.

Wato could only laugh awkwardly while Sherlock grumbled how she wasn’t a kid because she can think logically.

 

* * *

 

“Your shoes!” Wato yelled just in time before Sherlock entered the house.

 

* * *

 

"Wait, I left my coat! No, Sherlock, your shoes!”

 

* * *

 

“Nonononono, don’t touch the bird!”

“But I need to know whether it’s alive or not!”

“It just moved, Sherlock!”

“Well, it could be a robot.”

“A very realistic robot that poops a real poop?”

“Well, you never know.”

“Just say you wanted to touch the bird.”

“Yes, to find out whether it’s real or not.”

“I give up.”

 

* * *

 

“Sherlock, come on!”

“But look at the cat, Wato! It stays still at the top of the small flower pot like that. How? The cat is fat…”

“Hey, don’t call him fat,” Wato scolded. Even though that yes, the cat may be a little overweight, but still. It was very rude of Sherlock.

Sherlock was currently sitting Indian style in front of the front door of the crime scene, fascinated by a cat that according to the physic law couldn’t be at the top of a much smaller pot.

“Come on, our client is waiting,” Wato said as she pulled a grumpy Sherlock into her feet.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, I was reading that!” Wato said angrily as Sherlock grabbed the case file from her.

Sherlock smirked while looking at the crime scene photos. Wato couldn’t really tell whether it was because of the photos or after seeing her mad because Sherlock just took her file like that.

“You know, you have your own file right?”

The detective room was no longer crowded; thanks to Sherlock ordering the detectives and officers to do some weird tasks that according to her could help the case. The chief of police wanted they capture the murder as soon as possible. And that means they used every available detective and police officers they had.

The first time they arrived here, Sherlock groaned and cover both of her ears using Wato’s scarf and she was hiding behind the ex-doctor. Wato heard how Sherlock mumbled something like ‘too noisy’, ‘too many people’, and the likes before she raised her voice and said she got an important job for everyone else inside the room that could actually help them with the case.

Inspector Reimon gave Sherlock his blessing and let her assigned each detective and officers on how she sees fit. If it was too weird, Inspector Reimon will politely disagree and gave few another options to Sherlock on what kind of duty she could give to the current person. Sherlock, weirdly, gladly accepted it. Maybe because she just bossed around at least 40 people. So there’s that.

Now it was just the four of them, reading the case file and drinking cheap coffee that Sherlock doesn’t even want to smell. She even changed place with Wato when Inspector Reimon poured the coffee for everyone else. By changing place, Wato mean Sherlock pulled her to stand up and then sat at the chair. Leaving a dumbstruck Wato looking at her, and standing really close to her that Sherlock’s shoulder brushed Wato’s arm when Sherlock moved.

And now Sherlock refused to take the case file from Detective Shibata, but she took Wato’s.

“I know.”

But Sherlock didn’t move to grab the file from Detective Shibata’s hand. So Wato did while sighed deeply. The Detective gave her a sympathetic smile.

 

* * *

 

“I heard you two just solve another case,” Kento said as in lieu of a greeting one night.

“It was hardly a case,” Sherlock scoffed as she cleaning her cello.

They just solved a case of someone died after eating an offering at the altar, and how people said it was a curse. Well he died because he was allergic to citrus, not really a curse. They were at the crime scene at the time, and when people were screaming about how it was a curse, Sherlock calmly and a little irritated said he was allergic to citrus.

“But the temple is really scary,” Wato said in whisper, she closed her book. “Maybe in some way, it was.”

Sherlock rolled her eyes. She wanted to say something, but then her focus changed to her brother. Or rather, the package her brother currently held. “Is that…”

Kento smiled wickedly. “Oh yes, the most expensive coffee.”

In a blink of an eye, Sherlock already stood toe to toe with her brother, but Kento quickly raised his arm so Sherlock couldn’t reach the package. He laughed while his sister growled. “What do we say, Sherlock?”

“Give me the coffee, now.”

Kento tutted. “Wrong. Come on, just say ‘thank you, my dear brother’ and this coffee is yours.”

“No,” Sherlock said as she keeps trying to steal the package from Kento.

Kento tsked.

“Well, why don’t Wato say it for me?”

“What?” Wato almost dropped the book she was currently holding.

“You always say you wanted to help someone,” Sherlock gesture to herself and then the package. “So, help me get this package from my brother.”

“Well, I can’t say that because Kento-San isn’t my brother.”

Kento laughed while Sherlock groaned.

“Also I don’t really like coffee,” she prefers tea actually.

Before Sherlock talk, Mrs. Hatano voice from outside boomed.

“SHERLOCK THERE IS A TSUCHINOKO ON OUR FRONT YARD!!!”

Sherlock cringed and cover both of her ears.

“SHERLOCK!!!”

“She’s not going to stop yelling if you didn’t go out there,” Wato said. Poor Sherlock. Sometimes Mrs. Hatano really excited and forget to keep her voice down.

“I know,” Sherlock fixed her hair and sighed. “Yes, yes, I’m coming Mrs. Hatano,” she turned to face Wato. “I don’t care how, but get me the coffee.”

“What? No!” Wato exclaimed.

“SHERLOCK!”

“Tsuchinoko is not real, Mrs. Hatano,” Sherlock said as she tied her coat.

“THEN WHAT IS THIS???”

“Please stop yelling…”

Wato and Kento didn’t hear the rest of Sherlock’s sentence because she was already outside.

“Please tell me that you’re going to give that coffee to Sherlock?” Wato asked.

“Of course,” Kento laughed and put the package at the table. “I just want to tease my little sister a little bit.”

Wato smiled. Sometimes she was really jealous of their relationship.

“Kento-San,” Wato said.

“Yes?” Kento asked as he sat on the chair.

“Is Sherlock loves to touch things ever since she was a kid?” Wato asked. “She always touches everything she sees, and sometimes, well,” Wato gave a half smile. “It makes the situation become awkward.”

“Ah, that,” Kento laughed fondly. “Actually, she didn’t touch everything. She only touches things that interesting to her. You know how Sherlock always said she doesn’t have an emotion?”

Wato nodded.

“Let just say,” Kento crossed his legs. “Sherlock touches things that interesting for her are her way to show and tell us that something caught her attention.”

“Really?”

“I’m not sure, actually,” Kento shook his head. “But I usually think like that. So if you see Sherlock touch something, that means that thing caught her attention.”

It still doesn't make any sense, but in a way it does. "I see," Wato nodded.

“NO SHERLOCK DON’T KILL THE TSUCHINOKO!” Mrs. Hatano yelled again.

And then Kento smiled slyly. “Or someone.”

A beat, then.

“What?” Wato asked dumbly.

“If Sherlock touches something, or, well, someone, by her own free will,” Kento smoothed his suit while standing up. “Let just say that someone caught Sherlock’s attention.”

Wato only looked at Kento for few seconds before she finally understands what Kento mean.

“She touches me all time…” Wato said as she reminisces her past with Sherlock.

Kento laughed and winked.

“Kento-San!” Wato feels how her cheeks suddenly became warmer. “Kento-San, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, I better stop my sister from killing the Tsuchinoko. I didn’t want to be remembered by the nation as someone’s brother that kill the tsuchinoko.”

“Kento-San!” Wato groaned and dropped her head to the back of the sofa.

Was Sherlock really… Pffft, no way.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> im @nightwhite13 if you wanna to scream about this series omg!!!


End file.
